


Divided We Stand [PODFIC]

by KouriArashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Courtship, Detective Stiles, Eventual Happy Ending, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi
Summary: Derek is being pressured by his family to pick a mate, and somehow stumbles into a choice that they didn't expect and aren't sure they approve of....





	Divided We Stand [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divided We Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877251) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Hello and welcome to "Kouri decided to podfic the longest fanfic she's ever written!"

**Chapter One (29:59)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws1.mp3)

**Chapter Two (24:25)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws2.mp3)

**Chapter Three (26:29)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws3.mp3)

**Chapter Four (35:32)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws4.mp3)

**Chapter Five (25:18)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws5.mp3)

**Chapter Six (28:30)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws6.mp3)

**Chapter Seven (41:40)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws7.mp3)

**Chapter Eight (29:43)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws8.mp3)

**Chapter Nine (33:30)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws9.mp3)

**Chapter Ten (25:20)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws10.mp3)

**Chapter Eleven (32:40)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws11.mp3)

**Chapter Twelve (35:23)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws12.mp3)

**Chapter Thirteen (34:18)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws13.mp3)

**Chapter Fourteen (36:59)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws14.mp3)

**Chapter Fifteen (42:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws15.mp3)

**Chapter Sixteen (36:03)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws16.mp3)

**Chapter Seventeen (33:26)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws17.mp3)

**Chapter Eighteen (46:08)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws18.mp3)

**Chapter Nineteen (53:41)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws19.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty (34:54)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws20.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-One (31:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws21.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Two (26:41)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws22.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Three (31:26)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws23.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Four (39:06)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws24.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Five (39:46)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws25.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Six (37:40)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws26.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven (23:39)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws27.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Eight (25:56)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws28.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine (29:53)** | [link to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/3/items/emily_Dws/dws29.mp3)


End file.
